I Can't Be Falling For Him
by LilyGold23
Summary: Sabrina can't believe she's falling for Puck, of all people, but that is only one of her many worries. The Scarlett Hand, thought to be defeated, is back and bent on revenge.


No, she couldn't be, she refused to believe it. No way could she, Sabrina Elizabeth Grimm, be falling for that immature, pranking, Trickster King. It just wasn't possible; he tortured her and made her days into a living nightmare. He insulted her and refused to even call her by her real name.

She was positive he hated her, so why did butterflies appear in her stomach whenever he was around? Why did she blush whenever he looked at her? Why, when he touched her, did her skin feel like she had been struck by lightning?

Daphne, had Sabrina shared these things with her, would have squealed, bitten her palm, and told Sabrina she was in love. She had never given up the idea that her sister and the faery were in love, no matter how much they fought and denied it.

Especially since they had gone into the future and seen that Puck and Sabrina were married, she wouldn't leave Sabrina alone about it. Thankfully, Puck didn't know that small bit of information and Sabrina never planned on sharing it. She had always wondered what on earth possessed her to marry him. She used to think that nothing could bring her ever even to get along with him, not to mention fall in love with him.

But she was no longer so sure, he still annoyed her but he was also kind and sweet at times. He always protected her and her family, even though he claimed to be a villain of the worst kind. She knew, if she needed to, she would trust him with her life. He would always be there for her.

Although, he had in no way grown up.

"Puck! Get down here you coward of a faery so I can kill you for dying my hair green."

Okay, so maybe he was still really obnoxious and immature. And that's the reason Sabrina couldn't understand why she was starting to get all nervous around him and blush when he talked to her.

There were plenty of other boys her age at school that were plenty cute – though, according to other girls, not as cute as Puck – so why couldn't she have fallen for one of them?

Shaking herself out of her reverie, she stormed after Puck, Why was he always dying her hair weird colors? He couldn't dye it black or brown or some normal color, he had to dye it purple or green so she looked like a clown.

Sabrina pounded on Puck's door that he had just slammed shut and yelled,

"Open this door immediately Faeryboy so I can kill you for dying my hair. Then you can tell me how to get it out so I can stop looking like a vegetable!"

Puck yelled back, "Why would I do either of those things? I don't especially want to die by your hands and I dyed your hair green so I obviously want it to stay green. I see no valid reason to come out. Go away"

"Uncle Jake, Granny, Help! Puck dyed my hair green and he won't tell me how to get it out and I can't go to school with green hair. What do I do?" Sabrina called as she ran down the stairs. They had school that day and she wasn't going to be ridiculed for looking like a clown.

Yes, that's right, school. When Prince Charming was re-instated as mayor after the war against the Scarlett Hand, he had used the extra money Heart had collected during her crazy tax spree to build a school. It was for both humans and everafters and it was mandatory that everyone go so all four kids – Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, and Red – went every day.

Puck and Sabrina went to High School – they were both 15 and in 10th Grade – and Daphne and Red went to Middle School – they were 11 and in 6th Grade. It had been two years since the war ended and the school had been built last year.

"Coming Sabrina,"

Uncle Jake sighed. He trudged up the stairs to see his niece with her hair a pretty shade of Dark Green.

"Let's go talk to Alex, see if he has something to dye it back to normal."

Alex, or Alexander, was their new magic mirror. They had gotten him after Mirror betrayed them and he was very friendly and open and had a very hard time lying and/or keeping secrets. That was a feature they had specially asked for after last time.

Sabrina and Uncle Jake hurried into Alex's room and his head appeared in the mirror face.

"What can I do you for?" He had a slight southern accent and a cheerful face that turned a little surprised when he saw Sabrina's hair.

"Puck?" he asked and when she nodded he sighed, "I thought so, come on: let's get you some blond hair dye so you can go back to looking like your pretty little self."

He led Sabrina and Uncle Jake down the corridors until they came to a giant room filled with hair dye in all colors of the rainbow and plenty outside it too.

Alex grabbed a blond that looked just like Sabrina's old hair color and handed it to her, "here ya go darlin'. Don't let Puck get you down."

Sabrina took it, thanked Alex, and left the mirror. _Don't let Puck get you down_, if she had to be told that, how could it even be plausible that she might like him.


End file.
